Filemon
Filemon is the main protagonist of the Mort and Phil series. He and Mortadelo starred in the film Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible. Description He is a little lower than Mortadelo. In the early years of the comic's publication he had the most prominent and aquiline nose, carrying a large pipe in his mouth and a Sherlock Holmes-like outfit, jacket and hat plush; in fact, in 1404 the number of Pulgarcito he even wearing raincoat and hat boxes characteristic of most Holmes illustrations. This primitive aspect was purging itself over time, soon acquiring a similar current appearance: Filemon gradually reduced his nose and his clothing consisted of a black bow tie, white shirt, generally red pants and sometimes a matching jacket. He has only two hairs on his head, pointing in different directions. During the Franco era it was stated that both Mortadelo and Filemon were homosexual, asserting that "two male characters, single, shared apartment, sleeping in the same room, one of which he disguised himself often women, was for his synonymous detractors of homosexuality. Personality He has quite a temper and is not as self-assured as a joker as Mortadelo. Usually the most consistent and prudent in the development of mission ideas. It also has very bad luck. Relationships With Mortadelo Filemon appears to be more intelligent, serious and responsible than Mortadelo, and in many cases proves to be, but this is not consistent. In any case, even though Filemon take the initiative, it is Mortadelo who often carry out most of the action. Filemon disapproves with Mortadelo's costumes being tested all the time, and occasionally confused some ordinary object with one of his disguises. Filemon always blows as a result of gaffes Mortadelo takes. Filemon often bursts into a rage with Mortadelo and chases him with some sort of cartoonish weapon or throwing objects of great proportions while Mortadelo escapes in disguise, usually animal (insect, reptile, bird, cat, etc...). This often occurs at the end of the comic strips or sections. With "El Super" Mortadelo and Filemon are treated disparagingly by "The Super". Filemon and Mortadelo deride The Super and ignore him when he explains the details of a mission, thus being beaten by him. Filemon and Mortadelo always usually botch and Super suffers the consequences. Filemon and Mortadelo are persecuted by the Super or appear hidden in the most inhospitable and remote places on the planet (the Gobi desert, the Sahara, the Golan Heights, the Columbretes Islands, Easter Island, Antarctica, etc.) while beside him, a newspaper realizes the mess shift, while cautioning that the Super is looking for partners for a completely different place. With Bacterio Mortadelo and Filemón always flee when Super wants them to prove an invention of Professor Bacterio. Mortadelo and Filemon suffer the disastrous effects of the inventions of the Professor. Occasionally, Filemon and Mortadelo comically beat or tortured the Professor in retaliation for injuries caused by their inventions. With Ofelia Filemon humiliates Ofelia, pulling the yews to his companion and, to a lesser extent also to him. Stats Height: 176 cm Weight: 70 kg Nationality: Spain Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:On & Off Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:Secret Agents